Katydid
Katydid is a HiveWing soldier and Cricket's mother.The Hive Queen pg. 206 Cricket implies she is brainwashed by Queen Wasp, though also says that Katydid doesn't mind being brainwashed and says it's fine. Appearance Katydid has yellow-orange scales and is freckled all over with black spots . It is stated by Cricket that she has a kind face when she isn’t being mind-controlled. Personality Cricket says that Katydid is always sad (meaning that she likely has depression, most likely because of what happened with Malachite and Cricket), but cares deeply for Cricket. Katydid is also very trusting, as she kept Cricket's secret from her mother and Cricket's father. She is willing to do most of the housework, and also took Cricket to the eye doctor to get her glasses when she was three. Biography The Lost Continent Katydid first appears when Queen Wasp originally mind-controls all of the HiveWings into hunting down Blue. Blue and Cricket are hiding in a tunnel connected to a trapdoor in Cricket’s school’s library when Katydid enters, along with Bombardier. Blue notes that Cricket was watching her the whole time, and asks who she is. Cricket explains that she is her “sister and best friend.” Cricket also references her several times when Blue asks about mind-control, saying that Katydid doesn’t mind it, and can remember everything she does while affected. Cricket mentions that Katydid worries about Cricket, unlike the rest of her family and peers. ''The Hive Queen'' In Cricket's flashback, Cricket says that Katydid is the one mainly responsible for taking care of her. Katydid is somewhat of a rule-follower, as she says that Cricket should want to do what the queen says. However, she seems to be willing to break the rules for her sister (daughter), and protects her for four years. Cricket states Katydid would tell her if there was something she should know about, and that she would never do any of the bad things Cricket sees her doing while under mind-control herself. A young Cricket also says that if her life were a book, she would love to read about why Katydid is always sad and how she can fix it. Katydid is later seen talking to Cricket about Lady Scarab, telling her that the lady had burst into her house and took Katydid away with her to Jewel Hive. She also yelled at Cricket asking her why she absolutely had to know everything. She then tells her that Cadelle and Cricket's father aren't her real parents, but she doesn't explain who they are. Later, when Cricket and the others are at the party, guards are seen storming Lady Scarab's house under the impression she is Cricket. Lady Scarab defends herself and says she is not harboring a fugitive, but has a guest upstairs sleeping. After a fight nearly broke out, Katydid presents herself and is taken away mind controlled. Family Tree Trivia *A katydid is a type of insect in the family Tettigoniidae, commonly called the bush cricket, that commonly has the shapes and colors of leaves. They are found on every continent except for Antarctica. *Crickets and katydids are closely related in the animal kingdom, which may be why she is named Katydid, as she is the mother of Cricket. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang KatydidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bug.jpg|A real-life katydid Katydid no background.png Katydid (Comettail).png References de:Katydid ru:Кузнечик Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned in LC Category:HQ Characters